Flame Vs Flame
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Roy has an accident and becomes afraid of fire...what happens when the FLAME alchemist is afraid of fire? Will Riza help him? Royai rated M for lemons and some strong lanuguage hehe
1. Chapter 1

Riza: Last time I had Riza get raped, this time, something happens to Roy. I'm sorry, Roy fan club members, but it is a really good story and I just have to write it down sorry don't kill me -hides-

Kago: Why are we hiding?

Riza: -pushes Kago out of the hiding spot- kill her instead!!

Kago: HEY!!! Are you using me as a distraction for the Roy fan girls AGAIN?!

Riza: yes

Kago: ok lol

* * *

Roy Mustang awoke in a cold sweat. The dream had yet again seemed so real that he could've sworn it had really happened, but he knew that if he thought that way then he'd just run to her house to make sure she was alive, AGAIN! He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood, stifling a huge yawn. He glanced at the clock; it was only 12:30. He sighed and padded his way down the dark hall, flicking on the lights. He lit a fire in the fire place with a snap and sat on the couch watching the flames. He lay down and relaxed, watching the red flames dance before his eyes. He felt his eyes grow heavy and before he knew what happened, he was asleep.

As the colonel slept, a small spark caused a little bit of flaming wood to fall onto the carpeted floor of his apartment.

* * *

Riza woke to a loud shrill ringing. She thought it had been her alarm clock, but when she looked, the clock only said 3:34 am. It took her a minute to figure out that it was the telephone. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, going to the living room of her small one-person apartment. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, hello, is this a Miss Elizabeth Hawkeye?" A man's voice replied. Riza woke immediately, worried.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Hawkeye, what's the matter?"

"Your Brigadier General, Roy Mustang, is here in Saint Christopher's Hospital."

"What? Um…what happened?"

"His apartment caught on fire around one o'clock. We were not able to reach anyone else so we called you."

"I understand; I'll be there in a minute."

"I'll be in the main lobby, what do you look like?"

"I'm blond and I'll be wearing blue pajamas and a black coat."

"Alright." Riza was crying as she hung up the phone. She sank to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She forced herself to calm down and stood, grabbing her coat. She put it on quickly as she ran out the door. She got in the car and drove straight there. She pulled in the parking lot and walked as fast as I could without running, into the main lobby.

* * *

"Miss Hawkeye?" A voice said behind her. She turned and saw a middle-aged doctor standing there.

"Are you the doctor taking care of Brigadier General Roy Mustang?"

"Yes, I'll take you to see him…" He said, walking with her to a clean room. There was Roy Mustang, unconscious from breathing in the ashes and smoke, hooked up to a breathing assistant. He had a burn on his arm that looked very bad and serious and he had a few cuts on his face that had burnt skin around them, probably from little flaming bits of wood hitting his face. Riza felt tears return to her eyes as she looked at him. She walked over to his side, the one where there wasn't a burn on his arm. She sat in the chair and rubbed his arm softly as if it calmed him, but it really only clamed her. The doctor said something that Riza didn't hear and left. He had closed the door behind him.

Riza took Roy's hand in her hands and hugged it softly, kissing the knuckles every now and then as she cried.

"Roy Mustang, don't you dare die on me." She repeated for the second time. The first time had been after Archer shot him at the Fuhrer's mansion. That was when she noticed he didn't have the eye patch on. She looked at his eye. It had healed considerably, but she didn't think that he could see from it. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with sleeve. She released his hand, laying it back down by his side and stood. A little bathroom with a shower was connected to the room. She knew he wouldn't mind if she took a shower so she went and took a quick shower to calm herself and dried herself with one of the white towels offered to patients and family who were staying there. She came back to find him still unconscious. He coughed and woke up, she quickly returned to his side. He turned and smiled a bit before coughing again.

"Hey, Riza…" He said softly, his voice slightly wheezy.

"Hi…" She replied, a tear sliding down her face.

"Don't cry." He said, slightly alarmed.

"But…your hurt…why shouldn't I cry?"

"You shouldn't cry for me…I'm not worth it."

"Shut up…" She said, sobbing a little. She sank to her knees and cried into her arms which were rested on the edge of the bed. Roy stroked her hair gently as she cried for the two of them. He was so used to seeing the tough, always on target Riza that he sometimes forgot this loving, caring womanly side of her. He liked this side much better, though she cried a lot.

"Riza, please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry…" He said as her sobbing calmed down a bit. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. He grabbed a tissue and cleaned her face gently. He tossed it into the basket and moved his hand back up to tuck a loose bit of hair behind her ear. She smiled her breathing shaky.

"If you die, I'll never forgive you." She said and he smiled.

"I love you, too, Riza." He said with a smile and caught her off guard.

"You…what?"

"I said, 'I love you'." She was smiling and crying a little again.

"I love you, Roy Mustang." She said happily, still crying a bit.

"I love you more, Riza Hawkeye."

"Are you being serious or is that what you tell all those girls you date?"

"I'm serious, you don't see them standing here in their pajamas, crying cuz I got hurt; do you? And you don't see them shooting ass holes who get to close to me; do you?" He said and she laughed a little. She smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

"Here…" She said, holding out the spare eyes patch she carried around for him, though thinking to herself that he really didn't need it, he looked fine without it.

"I know you don't want me to wear it, Riza." He said, not taking it. She blinked twice in confusion.

"How do you…"

"You're eyes tell me everything you're thinking. Why do you think I like looking into your beautiful eyes all the time?" She smiled and blushed a little, looking away, lowering the hand with the eye patch in it.

* * *

"Am I aloud to leave yet?" Roy whined like a little kid as Riza peeled an orange for him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You burns are really serious." She replied simply. Roy pouted cutely and Riza couldn't help, but laugh a little at how cute he looked. He smiled and put his hand out. Riza tore of a slice of orange and handed it to him. He smiled as he ate it.

"Can't you talk to them about letting me out early?"

"If you get out of her early then you have to go back to work." She said and he was silent. She smirked a little and looked up at him, still peeling the orange without looking.

"I don't want to work, but I hate hospitals; they smell like sick people."

"I wonder why?" Riza replied sarcastically. Roy smiled and held his hand out. Riza handed him another orange slice. He smiled, popping it into his mouth as she watched, still peeling the orange.

"Could I go up and look at the babies again today, Riza? PLEASE!?" He begged. When he was bored, he'd ask Riza to take him up to the nursery to watch the newborn babies; it had become his favorite pastime. She smiled and nodded. They stayed quiet, watching each other's eyes.

"OW!!" Riza yelled and stuck her finger in her mouth. Roy was alarmed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just cut myself, that's all."

"Let me see." He said. She removed her finger and put it in front of him. He took a band aid from the bedside table draw and put it easily on her finger. She smiled and looked at the knife.

"Thank you…" She said. She stood and went into the bathroom, cleaning the blood off of the knife. She returned and finished peeling the orange with her hands. She took one slice and handed the rest to Roy. She ate her piece with a smile as he at the rest.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while, Riza." He said with a smile and she smiled back.

"It's no problem, Roy." She said and took his hand.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked as she gently pulled him outside.

"You'll see." She said sweetly and kept pulling him.

_Flashback:_

"_How come I have to eat fruit, can't I have a nice, cheesy pizza?"_

_End:_

She pulled him down the street and entered the Pizzeria. He had a huge smile on his face when Riza told him to go get a seat for them. She came back, a minute later with two cups of soda and he smiled happily.

"You're the best." He said taking a sip. She smiled and took a sip of hers.

"Order number 28." The guy said. Riza stood and walked over to get their pizza and Roy watched her hips swing as she did so. He smirked as she turned to come back to the table and she noticed the smirk, blushing.

"Thank you, Riza." He said as he swallowed a bite of pizza. She laughed a little.

"Your welcome." She said.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow don't I?" He asked and she nodded. A soft sigh escaped his mouth.

"Alright…" He said and she was shocked that he agreed to go back. She smiled.

* * *

"Welcome back, Chief." Havoc (A/N: I HATE HAVOC SO MUCH LOL) said as he walked through the door. Riza smiled as the Brigadier General groaned.

"Sorry, sir, but you have to go to work." She said and he looked at her with a face that says 'come on, Rize, back me up here!'

"Colonel Hawkeye."

"Yes, sir?"

"Brief Havoc on his new mission and get him out of here and to his own office, please."

"Yes, sir." She said and handed Havoc the files he needed to fill out for the day and return to Roy by that afternoon. Havoc saluted and left. She smiled as he left and suddenly felt Roy's arms around her waist.

"Riza…I love you…" He said. She smiled and leaned back against him.

"I love you, too, Roy." She said and closed her eyes as he rocked them back and forth as he hummed a soft love song she'd heard before. As he began to slow his humming, she opened her eyes slightly, keeping them half-lidded. He smiled.

* * *

Riza: Kay, there's the beginning, the plot starts next chapter

Kago: Lemon?

Riza: I don't know yet

Kago: Then why's it rated M?

Riza: Cuz I'm going to have at least one lemon at the end

Kago: Oh…got it :-


	2. Chapter 2

Riza: Yello, peeps I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, don't sue me, PLEASE!!! I'm in high school I'm saving' for college I can't pay to get sued lol

Kago: Story NOW:

* * *

Riza rested against Roy for what seemed like forever and was loving it. But it didn't last long… 

"General Mustang?" An officer's voice yelled as he knocked on the door. Riza sighed and kissed Roy's chin as she left his arms.

"Come in." Roy said as Riza sat, working on a report. The officer came in and saluted to them both.

"The Fuhrer wishes to see you." The officer said. (I KNOW!!! There isn't a Fuhrer anymore in the show, but I need one so he's make believe or something, it's the guy who was made LT. Fuhrer when the Fuhrer left and he was all "yeah Lt. Fuhrer woohoo!!' lol remember? This is kinda a little AU because of that, but nothing else is different…oh wait…Ed is in "Shambala" land not the real world one, cuz they talk to Ed later in the story lol my bad )

"Colonel, I'll return in…"

"Actually, the Fuhrer wishes to see you both." The officer said. Riza nodded and stood as well and they walked together down to the Fuhrer's office.

"Ah, there you are." The Fuhrer said as they entered, "Glad to see you're well, Roy." He said.

"Thank you, sir." Roy replied.

"Think you're well enough to go on a little mission to the north?"

"Yes, sir." He said.

"You and Miss Hawkeye here will be going north to take care of a group of radicals who have been attacking there lately."

"To kill them, sir?" Riza asked.

"Yes." He said. Both nodded.

"I want you to suppress the uprising before it reaches a war point like Ishbal."

"We understand, sir." Roy said. The Fuhrer nodded and they saluted before leaving together. Havoc walked passed them, going in to get paperwork and get everything ready for their trip. He smiled as they passed because he noticed the small tap that Roy's hand gave Riza's.

* * *

"Why do we have to go?" Roy complained as he sat back at his desk. 

"Because the Fuhrer asked us to."

"He could have asked someone else."

"He knows how capable you are with your fire alchemy and he also knows you'll die without sniper protection."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." She said, walking over to his desk, sitting on the part right in front of his chair. He smiled up at her.

"Yes, you are." He said, rubbing the lower part of her leg. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Roy?"

"Yes, Riza."

"You do know this is forbidden, right?"

"Yes."

"And you don't mind?"

"You didn't mind when I was planning to take over and it was illegal."

"True."

"But we could get in trouble."

"If we aren't careful."

"Then we'll have to be careful then, won't we?" He said and pulled her into his lap, kissing her.

"Like no kissing at work." She said, pulling away slightly, still in his lap.

"Not THAT careful." He replied and she laughed a little before he kissed her again. She kissed him back. He began to beg her lip for entrance. She opened her mouth and Roy's tongue began to tease Riza's. She moaned happily into the kiss, coaxing his tongue into her mouth before roughly pushing it out and ending the kiss with a devilish smile. But Roy wouldn't give up so easily. He began to kiss her neck gently so he wouldn't leave marks.

"I love you, Roy." She moaned softly into his ear seductively.

"I love you too, Riza." He said against her neck. She moaned softly. A minute later a knock broke through the silence of their make-out session. Riza pouted cutely and it made Roy smile and kiss her once more before picking her up and putting her in her own seat.

"Come in." Riza said as Roy sat back down. Havoc entered with a folder.

"Here you go, there's two train tickets and all the stuff you'll need. Northern Headquarters was alerted and there's a hotel room key in there for you two. There's only one room, but it had two beds so don't go getting any ideas." He said. Riza blushed and Roy looked at him angrily.

"You can go now, Havoc." Roy said and the LT. Colonel left.

"This says we leave tomorrow morning and that we are dismissed for today to pack." Riza read. Roy nodded and got her coat for her. He helped her put it on. She smiled up at him and he grinned back. They walked to the car and Riza drove them home to her apartment.

* * *

Roy was all over her, he couldn't get enough of her sweet lips. She smiled as he spun her around for the five-thousandth time and kissed her lovingly on the lips. He smiled against her lips and pulled away a little. 

"I can't get enough, Riza…" He said, sincerely even though he was still smiling. She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her waist. They stayed like that until they needed to breathe and even then, they didn't go very far away from each other's lips. They smiled at each other and Roy lifted her into his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied and kissed her again.

"We're sharing a bed in Northern, right?" She asked cutely.

"Of course, just like how we share a bed now." Roy said and began to kiss her neck. He laid her on the bed in question and hugged her close to him. They drifted off to sleep like that.

* * *

Roy woke in a sweat again. This time not only was Riza hurt in it, but he was too. His dream had him sleeping while his apartment was burning and Riza ran in to find him. They were running out, but they got caught under a falling bit of ceiling. They had both died. Roy felt around in the darkness and felt Riza's Warm, sleeping form next to him. He sighed in relief and hugged her, going back to sleep.

* * *

"Roy…wake up…" Riza said, kissing his forehead. He moaned a little and opened his eyes. 

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"It's almost time to go." Riza said. He nodded and got up. Roy got all the bags into the car and turned back to Riza who was standing behind him, in uniform, with a big smile on her face.

"What are you all happy about?" He asked and she just kept smiling. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm just happy. It's not illegal." She said.

"I'm glad one thing we do isn't." He said and kissed her again.

"We have to go, the train leaves in half an hour."

"Okay…" He said and they walked to the car. Riza smiled as Roy sat in the driver's seat. She got in and smiled. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't stop smiling, she liked it. Roy kissed her cheek and began to drive toward the train stations. A little while later after passing through Central, he pulled into the train station parking lot and got out. Riza got out and helped Roy carry the bags inside. Black Hayate trotted behind them on a leash. That was the first time Roy had noticed the little dog.

"He's not coming." Riza said, reading Roy's mind.

"Then why's he here?"

"Havoc's going to take care of him for me."

"Wasn't he the one who wanted to eat him?"

"Havoc knows that if he eats my baby then he'll never have any." Riza said and Roy laughed. Black Hayate barked happily.

* * *

"I hate trains…" Roy said. His head was in Riza's lap and they were the only ones riding on the train. Due to the uprising, no one was aloud to go to Northern HQ, but since they had special passes, Roy and Riza were let aboard. 

"At least it's quiet." Riza said softly, playing with his hair. He smiled.

"You know…we're on this train alone and I asked them not to bother us with food or anything…there'd be no interruptions…" Roy said devilishly and smirked. Riza smiled, amused by his attempt and kissed him.

"A poor, passing attendant would be horrified." Riza said with a smile, but Roy wouldn't be so easily persuaded.

"But there are window blinds."

"Is there a lock?" Riza asked, getting interested. Roy smiled and got up, looking.

"Yes."

"I love you, Roy Mustang. Only you could make the idea of have sex in a rocking train car sound appealing." He smiled and locked the door, pulling down the blinds. She smiled and pushed him onto the cushioned train bench and sat on his lap, her knees on either side of him. He smiled and put his hands on her waist, kissing her passionately. She began to unbutton his military jacket and the white shirt under that, exposing his muscular chest. She smiled and kissed it gently several times. He unbuttoned her jacket and gently dropped it on the bench next to them. She took off her brown undershirt seductively and Roy smiled as she threw it behind her. He unhooked her bra and dropped it with the jacket. He marveled at how she could keep such large breasts from showing and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing him gently closer to her. He switched and began to torture the other breast. She moaned as he began to kiss down her stomach, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants with his mouth. She pushed his shirt and jacket off his shoulders then unbuttoned his pants. Roy picked Riza up and placed her on the other side of him. He brought down his pants and underwear and began to jack himself off. Riza smiled and stood. Her pants stayed on even though they were undone. She knelt in front of Roy with a smile. She gently removed his hand from his manhood and took it in her own hand. She licked the tip making him moan loudly she smirked a little at how turned on she had made him.

She continued to blow him as her moaned, pushing her head up and down him. He began to feel his release coming so he pulled himself away and kissed her lips quickly. He lifted her and laid her on the bench, moving his head down her body slowly. He spread her lips with his fingers and licked her, pulling her into his mouth and sucking it gently. He stopped and pushed his tongue into her. She gasped in pleasure as he moved his tongue around inside of her. She moaned with her eyes closed, bucking her hips into his mouth. He pulled his tongue out of her, making her whimper and buck her hips slightly. He smiled and kissed her, their tongues fought, mixing together her taste and his. She moaned and hugged him around the neck. He smiled, guiding her face to look up at him. She smiled and he kissed her lovingly.

"I love you, Riza." He said. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you, too, Roy." She said. She suddenly flipped them so she was on top. He looked shocked and they smiled. She moved down his shaft, fighting the pain easily. They moaned together. Riza moved up and down on his as he held her hips, moving her in time. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. His release…and hers came on fast because of their previous excursions, but that didn't make it any less amazing. Riza's first time was one she would never, EVER forget. When it finally ended, Roy was holding her and they were laying on the floor of the carriage. Riza sighed, completely satisfied. He smiled and hugged her tighter.

* * *

Riza: There's you lemon, happy? 

Kago: -Face is sucked in like she bit into a wicked sour lemon-

Riza: -LMAO- okay, until next time :- this has been Kago and Riza ;-


	3. Chapter 3

Riza: I don't own ANYTHING don't sue me…pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!!!

Kago: I sue you for all your worth!

Riza: I only have… -empties her pockets- $23.87, a stick of bent gum, a small teddy bear key chain and a broken pencil…

Kago: Okay, never mind I don't want that crap

* * *

Riza smiled as the train slowly came to a stop. Roy Mustang smiled behind her, walking with her to the hotel. Riza pulled the hotel key out of her pocket and she and Roy walked to the room, unlocking it and going inside. The room was pretty nice; there was a queen sized bed in one room and another in a different room. There was a couch, radio, fireplace and a bookshelf in the main room, a small fridge with a sink and microwave (I don't know if they were there, I don't think so, but oh well lol) in a small, separated part of the main room and then a shower, sink and a toilet in the small bathroom in between and connected to both bedrooms. The whole place was painted beige-yellow with off-white carpets, but Riza couldn't tell it they were off-white or if they had been white before. Roy and Riza began unpacking, but as soon as Roy finished putting his clothes away, he appeared behind Riza and began to gently kiss the back of her neck. She smiled and moaned.

"Mmm…Roy Mmmustang, you are insatiable." She purred and he chuckled, picking her up and laying her gently on the bed, jumping on top of her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She moaned, replying. He smirked and she felt like slapping it off his smug face, but flipped them over and kissed him deeply. She smiled when she pulled away from his lips. He smirked.

"What?" She asked, questioning his odd, random smirk.

"Always in control." He said and she understood and laughed. She kissed him again.

"I hope you like it, cuz it isn't going to change, SIR." She whispered seductively in his ear. He took the opportunity to flip them over and whispered back.

"This Colonel likes control over his subordinates." He said.

"You're a Brigadier General, sir." She said and he laughed.

"I was a colonel so long that I said it without thinking." He said. She smiled and ground her hips against his. He moaned and looked at her in mock anger. She giggled and kissed him. He flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach. He unbuttoned her pants and trailed kisses down her thigh as he pulled them down. He moved back up and kisses her neck as he entered her deeply. She moaned at such a high pitch that Roy thought it was a cry. He looked at her face and she smiled. He kissed her and continued to pump in and out of her. His hands rested gently over hers and his lips played with her ear. She moaned and giggled as he kissed her ear and moved in an out of her easily.

"I love…you…" She moaned. He smiled and nibbled her ear.

"I…love…you…too…Riza…" He panted. Roy came inside Riza making her go over the edge. He pulled out of her and hugged her close to him. She smiled as he lay with her, both of them falling asleep.

* * *

"Thank you for coming out, sirs." A lieutenant said, saluting. They nodded and he looked to the door. Just then, five officers entered. Roy and Riza stood, Riza saluted, but Roy did not because they were all generals.

"Brigadier General Mustang and Colonel Hawkeye, first may I say what a pleasure it is to see you here in Northern. May I continue that it is a great honor to have the finest Alchemist and finest Sniper in Central, here in Northern Headquarters." They nodded and looked at each other.

"You and 30 of my finest warriors will be going in and killing everyone you see. All the men, women and children who wanted to leave have been evacuated. We've been ordered to go in and kill the rest." They nodded and followed them out side where 30 or so men were standing there, no women were in their ranks and Riza was glad that she was wearing her hat, hiding her femininity. Roy grasped her hand and squeezed it gently when no one was looking. She looked up at him and smiled.

The group split up and Riza was despaired to see that Roy was not with her; he was in the other group. She found a well hidden spot and gazed out her scope, looking for radicals. She spotted a group and shot them all quickly and easily. She sighed, getting over the queasy feeling in her stomach and kept looking. She listened intently for the snapping sounds coming from her general, but heard none throughout the day. He didn't return with the other group either. She was alarmed, but when she asked one of the other officers, he punched her and kicked her. She yelled in pain and the man suddenly realized she wasn't a guy. He picked her up by her collar and ripped off her hat, her hair was up in a bun, a fresh cut on her brow and a bad, red bruise on her cheek. He stepped back, horrified that there was a woman in the army and not only that, but she was the best sniper in Central city.

"Lieutenant, put me down." She said angrily. He did. She punched him in the face and kicked his groin before running off to find Roy. Must to her dismay, she found him, bleeding, beaten on the ground about a mile away from camp.

"Riza…" He coughed when she knelt next to him.

"Why didn't you fight back?" She asked, crying a little. She pulled him into a loose hug, resting his back against her.

"I tried, but…the fire, Riza…the fire…" He said and much to Riza's shock, he began to cry.

* * *

Riza: I'm sorry, it was short, but this sounded like a great place to stop muahaha… 


	4. Chapter 4

Riza: I don't own ANYTHING don't sue me…pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!!!

Kago: storrrrrrrrry!!!!!!

* * *

"May I ask why your men attacked General Mustang and me?" Riza asked, infuriated, her bruise and cut aggravated by the cold conditions.

"I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again." The confused Colonel Jacobs babbled, horrified by Riza's tone and the cold stare she gave him.

"You're right, it won't. We're leaving now and forbidding any officers from coming to help here. Take care of this uprising yourself. Your men are so tough, they can handle a few radicals." Roy said, angrily.

"Please, General…" The other Colonel started.

"Silence; come, Colonel Hawkeye!" Roy barked.

"Sir." Riza said and saluted the generals in the room before following Roy out of the headquarters and back to the hotel.

"Riza…did he hurt you…a lot?" Roy asked and turned to look at her. She smiled a little and shook her head, lying. The man had actually broken two of her ribs, but she wasn't going to tell Roy because he'd rip the man's arms off. She took his hand and pulled him up toward the hotel. She was very eager to get out of Northern as fast as possible. She also knew something was wrong with Roy, he wasn't wearing his ignition gloves even in the cold air and she knew that he wouldn't tell her what was wrong until they were well away from Northern. She kissed his cheek when no one was looking and ran toward the hotel. He smiled and chased after her.

* * *

"I still hate trains."

"You just say that cuz you're bored." Riza said, reading her book. She was sitting on the bench, one leg stretched out, the other was bent so her foot landed next to her other knee. It hurt a lot when the train bounced, but it wasn't too bad.

"Riza…" Roy said in a tone the made Riza immediately forget her book and even drop it on the ground and kneel in front of him.

"What's wrong, Roy?" She asked, concern and love filling her eyes.

"What would you do if you were afraid of guns?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like if you were the way you are now and you suddenly became afraid of shooting a gun…what would you do?"

"Conquer my fear…why?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm afraid…of fire…" He said, ashamed. He looked at her pathetically.

"Why didn't you tell me before? We could've told the Fuhrer to send someone else." She said, her head on his knee.

"I was afraid you would leave me because I'm such a wimp…"

"Roy…" She started. She sighed and stood, sitting back down next to him, really close. She smiled and leaned on his chest.

"Riza…"

"I love you. I would never leave you, unless you wanted me to. You don't need to hide anything from me, okay?"

"Alright…" He said and hugged her close to him, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Why on earth are you two back so soon?" The Fuhrer asked as they entered his office.

"We were attacked by military officers of lower rank, which gave us the authority to leave and request that no one go there to help them." Roy said.

"I see…do you have proof of these attacks?"

"Yes, sir. I have a doctor's note which states that General Mustang suffered from a fractured wrist along with various scratches and bruises and that I suffered two broken ribs, a cut on my brow and a bruise on my cheek." Riza replied. Roy had not known about the ribs and looked at her. She looked at her feet to avoid his gaze.

"I understand. From now on, no one will leave to join the Northern Campaign and your medical expenses shall be compensated. I shall personally be looking into a reason for these attacks. There's a few things you never do and one is attack a higher ranked officer especially when they went there to help you. You two are dismissed for the week to allow your wounds to heal."

"Thank you, sir." They said, saluting and left the office, returning to their own.

"Why didn't you tell me about…"

"My ribs? Because I didn't want you to rip the officer's arms off." She said and he understood. He kissed her forehead.

"How am I going to get over my fear of fire?"

"I'll help you…" Riza said. He smiled and brushed her hair away from her cut. She kissed him lovingly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her waist.

"Thank you, Riza…" He said and she kissed him again as her own way of saying your welcome.

* * *

"Roy…this is going to help you." Riza said. She was sitting on her couch in front of the unlit fireplace, her head was in Roy's lap. He was extremely hesitant.

"Riza…" He said looking at her, but she wasn't giving up so easily. She sat in Roy's lap backwards like she had on the train. She kissed him, but pulled away quickly. He whimpered and tried to kiss her.

"Roy, light a fire and you can kiss me as much as you want." She said, keeping her lips a half of an inch away from his. He tried to kiss her, but she moved her lips away. He moved to snap, but hung his head in defeat.

"I can't…" Riza stood. She took his hands and brought him into the kitchen area. She made him sit at the table and made dinner for them. She made steak with rice and bread. She took out a bottle of wine and poured two cups, placing them on the table with their food. She dimmed the lights and he looked at her seductively. She smiled and kissed his cheek on the way by him. She took out two candles and Roy began to get a little nervous. He took a small sip of wine and calmed himself. She carefully lit the candles and blew out the match. Roy remained calm as she sat next to him. They ate in silence, Roy watching the flames the entire time and Riza making sure he was calm. She noticed that one of his hands was resting on his lap. She smiled and laced her fingers with his, enjoying the feeling of their hands touching. He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

When dinner was finished, Riza kissed Roy and smiled.

"Good boy." She said with a smile. He smiled and blew out the candles, picking her up, bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. She smiled as he lay her on the bed and joined her under the sheets. He hugged her to him with a smile. She smiled back and kissed him.

"Good night, Riza." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Roy." She replied and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you more." She said sleepily. He smiled, too tired to argue. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

* * *

RIZA: MUAHAHAHA MAYBE I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU A REASON FOR WHY THOSE OFFICERS ATTACK ROY AND RIZA LOL I'M EVIL LIKE THAT

Kago: -pout- no lemon

Riza: -sticks her tongue out at her- heehee I'm evil lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FMA...I WISH, but seriously it's owned by Lady Hitomi not me -sad face lol-

Riza: Hola lol I'm bored, luckily, though it did take a while, I finally finished this chapter and I'm eager to write the second to last one so let's do it!

* * *

Riza placed the folders on Roy's desk as he sat in his seat. She walked toward her own desk with a handful of work and began reading the report in the first folder. She signed it and placed it in her 'out' folder. The work had become quite easy, murder and birth records and some other miscellaneous files. She wasn't complaining, but it was very odd. She guessed that it was just a way to say sorry to them for being attacked the week before. She sighed inwardly, but figured out she had sighed out-loud when she heard Roy ask 'what?'

"Nothing…" She replied truthfully and looked at him.

"Liar…" He teased.

"Am not." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are too."

"Nope…"

"Yup…"

"Shut up and do your work."

"Fine…" He said. They worked nonstop for a while and were silently working when a gun sounded and a shot came through the window. Riza heard the gun shoot again and tackled Roy to the ground. She heard a whole bunch of gun shot while a defense squad attacked the assailant, but two flaming arrows managed to get through the bullet wholes in the window and hit the book case on the opposite side of the room. The room and carpet along with the books in the case caught fire and the fire grew with a life of its own, scorching everything.

"Come on, sir, we have to get out of here before the door catches!" She yelled, pulling him up. She tried to pull him, but he stood still. She cursed and pulled harder. She bent over, panting before grabbing a gun from her hip and shot the ceiling. He snapped out of his daze, but the fear never left his eyes. She pulled him toward the door, but the ceiling, weak from the fire and the gun shot, crumbled and fell at her feet. She pushed him through the open doorway and followed soon after.

"Riza, go on without me." He said, horror filling his voice.

"Not on your life." She replied, pulling him through the hallway. She figured that there was more than one attacker because there was a smell of burning wood in both directions. She pulled him down the stairs, heading to the first floor. As she turned the corner, she screamed and jumped back into Roy's chest. He looked up from his horrified lover and saw the Fuhrer.

"Sir, we have to get out of here!" Roy said.

"You aren't going anywhere, Mustang." A woman's voice said behind them. They turned slightly to see Lust.

"Why are all of the Fuhrers homunculi?!" Roy yelled, exasperated.

"Sir, I think we have slightly more serious problems right now…" Riza said, holding her gun in front of her.

"You know that won't kill me, Blondie." The Fuhrer said as he transformed in front of them. Envy stood before them, smiling arrogantly, Riza growled and pushed Roy behind her protectively.

"Face the facts, Elizabeth, you're cornered." Lust said and the Riza began to shiver in fear. She buried 30 bullets into Envy, grabbed Roy's hand and pushed him down the stairs as she shot at Lust, it distracted them long enough to give the lovers a minute to run, but they didn't get very far before they were attacked by Wrath.

"Move it, kid." Mustang said as Lust and Envy caught up.

"Or you'll what?"

"I'll kill you." Roy said angrily.

"No you won't." The boy taunted. Roy was about to snap when he froze. Lust's fingernails shot at him, but Roy noticed at the last second. He braced himself for the pain, but it did not come. He opened his eyes and saw Riza fall to the ground, bleeding.

"NO! RIZA!" He yelled and snapped without thinking. He lit the three homunculi on fire and lifted his lover into his arms. He ran, hugging the woman to his chest.

"Roy…" She said, but coughed, spitting up blood.

"Riza, just relax. I'll get you out of here."

"I love you…you conquered your fear…" She said and he smiled a little, kissing her forehead.

"We'll talk later; first I have to get you out of here." He said, hearing the footsteps of the three homunculi gaining. He cursed as Lusts fingernails shot into his leg…

* * *

Riza: MUAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger hahaha 


	6. Chapter 6

Riza: You know the disclaimer I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY RELATED TITLES!!

* * *

The homunculi began to laugh evilly. Riza groaned from Roy's arms.

"Roy…" She started, too weak from blood loss to continue. She was worried about the man as he fell to one knee, holding her. She looked up at him weakly.

"Riza, don't worry about me…" He said, wincing and placed her against the wall. He turned to the homunculi. Lust and Envy were there, smiling, proud of the wounds which covered the lovers' bodies. Envy took no time to attack Roy who easily parried his attack and threw him against the wall. He punched Lust, sending her flying. Envy yet again took the form of the Fuhrer and Roy took the chance to steal the Fuhrer sword and stabbed it through the spot where Lust's heart would be. As the red, Philosopher's stone flew out of the female homunculus' back; Envy came up behind Roy, prepared to attack. Riza took out her small handgun and shot the homunculus in the back.

"You…" Envy began, turning to attack Riza, but as he turned, a sword went though his 'heart' and the stone fell out and onto the floor. Riza shivered slightly in fear and because she was beginning to get cold. Roy nodded and lifted her up once more, hobbling out the back door of the building. A rescue squad was outside and rushed to them as the door opened. Reporters had flocked to the scene to get a story and were yelling in Roy and Riza's ears. Riza groaned and curled into a ball in Roy's arms. He smiled and yelled at the reporters to get out of his way. He handed Riza to a nearby medic who took her to an ambulance to get treatment. Roy turned to the burning Central Headquarters and looked at its burning sight; even when it was dying, the building was magnificent. He smiled a little when he saw the large stream of water from the fire hose shoot at the HQ. Roy nodded to himself and went to go see Riza. The doctors said she was getting cold, fast, but they couldn't get her anywhere warm because the hospital was full of other patients. Roy knew what to do. He grabbed one of the fire-proof medical tents and set it up quickly. He laid a blanket on the floor and set up a fire in the corner. He went back and picked up Riza and brought her into the tent…

"Roy…" Riza groaned in her sleep before stirring. Roy watched as her amber eyes fluttered open, staying half-lidded as she surveyed the surroundings. She was in a hospital bed, Roy sitting next to her. On the bed side table were almost 20 get-well-soon cards, flowers and some candy. She smiled and looked at Roy.

"Good morning, my dear." He said, kissing her nose. She smiled and turned over to face him.

"How long was I out?"

"3 days." Her eyes got wide and she blinked twice.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were attacked by the homunculi. Lust stabbed you and hit four arteries causing internal bleeding, you almost died…" He said. She sat up slowly and kissed his cheek.

"I wouldn't have because I had my hero there…" She said and he kissed her gently.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Starving…" She replied with a smile. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back." He said, grabbing a pair of crutches which she had not seen and walked away.

"For saving the people of Central from the evil homunculus who was plaguing our military, I give you, the new Fuhrer, Roy Mustang!" Havoc yelled over the microphone as cheering rang throughout Central and anywhere where there was a radio. Everyone cheered as Fuhrer Roy Mustang stepped up to the microphone, Riza next to him.

"People of Central; I will do my best to serve you. We have entered into a new era. The wars and trials which our people have been through are over and there will be peace in this land forever more!" He said solemnly, "As we stand here, military officers are going to the Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western Headquarters to set up an immediate calling system where one officer from Eastern can call Western to report a problem. Other officers are going to the Ishbalan "reserves" and breaking down the walls, allowing the Ishbalans to live freely wherever they choose so we can all coincide correctly as humans instead of separately as races." He declared causing more cheering to erupt from below. He stepped down and walked over to Riza, both still visible to the public. They were smiling and talking for a moment before a cheer rang through the crown.

"KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER…" They cheered and Roy smiled. He lifted Riza into his arms and kisses her lovingly. Cheering rang out throughout the world…

* * *

"Sir!" The officers saluted and left the room. Roy sat at his desk, a smirk on his face. Rukia Mustang sat at her desk across the room from her mother who was concentrating on cleaning a gun.

"Where's that new intern?" Roy asked randomly.

"Sir, I'm right here?!" Rachel said from her desk next to Rukia.

"Oh, there you are. I couldn't see you over the stack of paper on Rukia's desk since you're so short and all…" He said, smirking. Riza sighed as Rachel Elric's face turned red with anger and she yelled something random. Rukia sighed and put her head in her hand.

A knock ended the noise of the room immediately.

"It's open." Roy said and an 18 year-old boy entered the room. He was wearing a military uniform which was slightly unbuttoned to reveal a red undershirt, his pants were slightly too long and covered about half of the top of his black military boots. His face was solemn, but he had an unusual smirk. Black, spiky hair covered the back of his neck and made it impossible to identify the color of his eyes. He saluted and began to speak. Riza and Rukia both noticed that the boy tried, with a conscious effort, to keep his mouth as closed as possible as he spoke.

"Sir, I have come to reinstate my state alchemist title. It has been one year since I took my alchemy exam and joined the military and the rulebook says that I must prove my alchemy worthy of being funded. I read of the battle between you and the Fullmetal Alchemist 18 years ago and I would like to prove my alchemy in the same way." He said.

"Rukia." Roy called. His daughter stood walked to stand next to the stranger and saluted.

"Yes, sir?" She replied.

"You have heard his offer to battle a state alchemist, correct?"

"Of course, I was sitting two feet away." She said, slightly annoyed.

"Are you willing to except?"

"What? You mean me?!"

"I don't see why not, you are a state alchemist after all."

"Of course, sir. I will accept the challenge." She said.

"Wonderful…" the boy said.

* * *

Riza: THE END!!! SERIOUSLY!!! LMAO THAT'S THE END! I'M WRITING A SEQUEL, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN SO LOOK FOR IT!!! 


End file.
